


So... what's your name?

by Girl from cabin 7 (Enotopauk)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, OOC, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enotopauk/pseuds/Girl%20from%20cabin%207
Summary: Нико уже давно искал своего соулмейта и также давно успел в них разочароваться.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 3





	So... what's your name?

Соулмейты. Эти ненавистные Нико соулмейты. Ди Анджело было двадцать лет и он был одинок, в то время как все его друзья давно ходили под ручку со своими половинками. Парень уже и не надеялся найти свою родственную душу, пускай и знал имя своего соулмейта.  
К слову, никто не знает имя своего соулмейта. Оно всегда расположено там, где ты его не увидишь. Но зато любой твой приятель запросто. Глупо? Да, но таковы правила вселенной. Должно быть богиня любви решила так подшутить над человечеством, но её шутка оказалась не очень-то удачной. Людям в двадцать первом веке было плевать и они пытались прочитать имя через зеркало, а те что похрабрее просили об этом друзей.  
Когда Нико полностью потерял веру в то, что он когда-нибудь найдёт свою пару, он попросил своего старого друга Перси Джексона прочитать имя, расположенное под лопаткой. _«Уилл Солас_ », так гласила надпись. Вроде бы всё просто, ты знаешь имя, так подойди и скажи что ты его соулмейт! Вот только ди Анджело не знал никого с таким именем.

* * *

Был дождливый день, что достаточно необычно для Лос-Анджелеса, особенно летом. Нико погода за окном не сильно волновала, конечно, ведь он уже давно сидит в аэропорту и ждёт посадки на рейс Лос-Анджелес — Нью-Йорк.  
В ожидании, парень наблюдал за торопящимися и опаздывающими на свои самолёты людьми. Ди Анджело любил наблюдать за людьми, когда-то он даже хотел стать сценаристом или писателем и ему приносило особое удовольствие изучать привычки и характеры окружающих. Не срослось, писательское дело не для него…

Парень так глубоко погрузился в свои мысли, что не заметил как объявили посадку на самолёт, на котором должен был лететь Нико. Через некоторое время он всё же опомнился и, схватив свою ручную кладь, побежал на посадку. Как только ди Анджело оказался в салоне самолёт и наконец отыскал своё место, он как можно скорее попытался отгородиться от внешнего мира, надев наушники и включив плейлист со своими любимыми песнями.

* * *

Ещё одна вещь, которую Нико недолюбливал, стоявшая в его списке сразу после мачехи и соулмейтов, это длительные перелёты. Обязательно захочешь есть и в туалет. Вот и сейчас организм парня решил, что самое время ему проснуться и сходить в уборную. Ди Анджело уже открыл дверь и обнаружил за ней парня без футболки. Золотистые волосы, загорелая кожа, спортивное телосложение. Со спины парень выглядел ничего. Мозг Нико начал осознавать, что он пялится, но ди Анджело не мог оторвать взгляд. Не мог оторвать взгляд, пока не заметил надпись, будто выведенную аккуратным почерком, отдалённо напоминавшим почерк Нико, под его правой лопаткой. «<i>Нико ди Анджело</i>». В этот момент парню резко перехотелось справлять нужду и он, решив, что он может потерпеть до аэропорта, быстро закрыл дверь.  
Нико было стыдно. Он надеялся, что Уилл (а он был уверен что это Уилл) его не заметил. В голове начали копошиться ужасные мысли, «он только что испортил ещё не начавшиеся отношения». Паранойя? Привет, давно тебя не было. Проходи, не стесняйся. Ди Анджело попытался спрятаться от них, вставив наушники в уши и вновь включив музыку.  
«I'm not okay (I promise) — My Chemical Romance».  
Как же он обожал этот грёбанный рандом и шутки этой огромной вселенной. Конечно, Нико сейчас не в порядке. Как он вообще сейчас может быть в порядке? Ди Анджело встретил своего соулмейта, пялился на него, причём на полуголого, пускай и видел его только со спины. Браво, Нико, да ты умеешь производить первое впечатление!  
Когда песня закончилась, ди Анджело немного расслабился. Он подумал, что Уилл всё же его не заметил, но вспомнишь лучик вот и солнышко. Перед ним стоял соулмейт собственной персоной.  
— Привет, — широко улыбнувшись произнёс блондин. Нико ди Анджело смотрел в небесно-голубые глаза, в которых был готов утонуть. Он переводил взгляд от них к очаровательной улыбке Соласа. Чёрт, он теперь чувствовал себя не просто глупо, теперь ди Анджело также чувствовал себя маленькой девчонкой, которой посчастливилось встретить своего звёздного краша. Ужас.  
— П-привет, — слегка заикаясь, ответил ему брюнет.  
— Я Уилл, — он протянул руку.  
— Знаю. Нико.  
— Эм… ну… Надеюсь, я не нанёс тебе моральную травму или типа того, — извинился Уилл. — Видел как ты закрывал дверь, — внёс он немного ясности, увидев панику парня.  
— Ага… — сказал ди Анджело, а в мыслях не было ни одного цензурного слова. — Да… Ты же в курсе, что переодеваются как правило в аэропорту, да?  
— Я опаздывал на самолёт, а ты и сам видел какая сейчас погода в Лос-Анджелесе. Ещё раз извини, — он виновато улыбнулся Нико.  
Блондин начал разворачиваться и уже было направился к своему месту, как вдруг Нико сказал:   
— Моральная травма будет, если не оставите мне свой номерок, мистер Солас.  
— Я не говорил тебе свою фамилию, — поймал его Уилл.  
— Эм… ну… — теперь ему надо было оправдываться. Блестяще, Нико! — Ты… вроде как мой… кхм… соулмейт…  
— И как же тебя зовут?  
— Ты сейчас решил поиздеваться надо мной, да?  
— Нет, я правда не видел имя своей родственной души. Я считаю, что соулмейты рано или поздно всё равно увидят надписи друг друга. Да и самим людям это особо не нужно, ну что это может изменить?  
Нико тяжело вздохнул. Раньше он и сам так думал.  
— Меня зовут Нико ди Анджело и у меня под левой лопаткой твоё имя.  
Уилл молчал минуту, две, а потом заговорил.  
— Так какие у тебя на сегодня планы, Нико? Предлагаю тебе прогуляться по Нью-Йорку и заодно сходить в кино.  
— В планах у меня было хорошенько выспаться, но твоё предложение слишком заманчивое. Боюсь, я не могу отказаться.  
— Класс. Так значит свидание после посадки?  
— Да.


End file.
